Lo mejor viene después de la gloria
by Tobias cheats locos
Summary: Ash logra convertirse en campeón de la liga Sinnoh, tras eso decide regresar a la región de Kanto junto a Dawn, Brock y Barry, mientras que a la vez un recuerdo se apoderara de la mente de nuestro héroe. Intento de humor y pésimo summary.


**Hola queridos lectores me presento soy Mime Jr y este es mi primer fic, antes de comenzar quiero aclararles que en este fic Ash gano la liga Sinnoh, Brock no ha mencionado nada de que quiere ser un doctor, Dawn sigue viajando con ellos y Barry se les unió al viaje, además de que pondré lo que hablan los pokemon , por ultimo dejo en claro que Pokemon no me pertenece a mi si no al señor Satoshi Tajiri, acepto críticas constructivas.**

**Nota:**

-Hola- Personaje hablando

-_Hola_- Personaje pensando

-Pika (Hola)- Pokemon hablando

**Capitulo 1: Hogar dulce Kanto**

Después de un largo viaje nuestros héroes por fin llegaron a su destino, pueblo Paleta, hogar del actual campeón de la liga Sinnoh Ash Ketchum, ¿qué les deparara el camino?

-¡Apresuren el paso flojonazos!- Exclamaba molesto y un tanto nervioso cierto chico rubio de ojos color naranja que aparentemente llevaba prisa.

-Tranquilo Barry ¿cuál es la prisa? ya estamos en Pueblo Paleta- decía Brock tranquilamente.

-Es que quiero ir al baño- Mencionaba algo angustiado el inquieto entrenador mientras los demás dejaban caer una gota estilo anime.

-Vaya, ¿así que aquí es donde creciste Ash?- Preguntaba Dawn mientras le mostraba una cálida sonrisa -Es un lugar muy bonito-

-¡Pika pi!- Exclamaba con alegría el pokemon eléctrico

-Así es, aquí es donde Pikachu y yo iniciamos nuestra aventura- Decía nostálgicamente mientras sonreía y recordaba todos los momentos de su niñez, pero de repente esa sonrisa fue sustituida por una expresión de profunda agonía y tristeza por lo cual Ash decidió evadir las miradas de sus amigos.

Esto obviamente no paso desapercibido, ellos lo conocían muy bien y sabían que eso no era muy normal de él, de hecho era la primera vez que presenciaban a Ash de esa forma. Brock estaba a punto de romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

-Brock, Barry ¿podrían adelantarse y llevarse a Pikachu y Piplup? los alcanzaremos luego- Decía Dawn rompiendo así el silencio.

Los chicos dudaron, pero al final continuaron su camino hacia la casa de Ash, dejando así solos al azabache y a la peliazul.

-Brock ¿estás seguro?- menciono el inquieto rubio no muy convencido.

-Si… eso espero- Mencionaba el anterior líder de gimnasio de ciudad Plateada.

-Y yo espero no liberar a Willy- Decía el rubio quien hacía varias muecas de dolor, mientras que Brock, Pikachu y Piplup se limitaban a suspirar.

-Pika pika pi Pikachu (Espero que Ash esté bien)- Exclamaba Pikachu con tristeza.

-Tranquilo Pikachu, Ash estará bien solo hay que confiar en Dawn- Decía Brock mientras sonreía.

-Pika pika Pikachu (Si es buena amiga)- Exclamaba Pikachu sonriendo.

De repente un viento helado pasa directamente hacia ellos.

-Oye Brock ¿no crees que está haciendo mucho frio?- Comentaba el entrenador originario de Sinnoh que empezaba a temblar más y más al igual que Pikachu y Piplup.

-Pika pi (Mi colita)- Se quejaba el pokemon tipo eléctrico.

-Piplup Piplup (Mi pico se congela)- Decía el Pokemon de agua.

-Juraría que estábamos a 20 grados- Afirmaba el morenazo de fuego mientras se le salía un moco.

-Bueno al menos ya lle… ¿¡QUE DIABLOS ES ESO!?- Gritaba asustado Barry haciendo que los demás lo secundaran.

Mientras tanto en un bosque de Pueblo Paleta.

-Ash dime ¿qué pasa?- Pregunto preocupada la bella coordinadora.

-Estoy bien, solo me deprimí un poco…- Comentaba un poco nostálgico el azabache.

-¿Alguna razón en especial?- Pregunto de nuevo Dawn.

Por alguna extraña razón de entre todos sus amigos Dawn era la persona en la que mas depositaba su confianza, lo mismo pasaba con ella si bien Kenny era su amigo de la infancia su amistad con el no se comparaba con el vinculo que creo con Ash ya que se apoyan mutuamente ya sea en las batallas de gimnasio, en los concursos o en cualquier otra situación, Ash era el pañuelo de lagrimas de Dawn y él quizá no lo sepa pero ella tiene profundos sentimientos hacia él, ella de verdad estaba enamorada del azabache, el es la razón por la que no acepto la invitación de Kenny de viajar juntos (se nota que lo mando a la friendzone)

-Dawn… hay un tema que nunca he querido tocar, es algo que he querido olvidar toda mi vida-Comentaba el azabache con una voz cada vez mas apagada -Incluso ahora que soy campeón siento que no es suficiente… siento que nada es suficiente… ¿Por qué simplemente no se puede ir este hueco que tengo?- Expresaba Ash con una gran tristeza.

Para su sorpresa recibió un abrazo por parte de Dawn el cual correspondió y ayudo a calmar sus penas.

-No tienes que decirme nada ahora, para que tu estés así debe de ser un asunto de extrema delicadeza, pero debes de tener en cuenta que voy a estar en el momento en el que me lo quieras contar y en cualquier otro ¿de acuerdo?- Menciono la coordinadora sonriéndole.

-¿Enserio? te lo agradezco mucho Dawn, realmente no sé qué decir- Contesto el azabache devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-De nada Ash yo siempre te apoyare, pero con una condición- Declaro la peliazul.

-¿Qué condición?- Pregunto.

-Que tú hagas lo mismo por mi- Le dijo algo apenada.

-Está bien- Menciono con una gran sonrisa, de esas que le gustan a Dawn.

-_Por Arceus que sonrisa tan mas linda, ese es el Ash que quiero ver siempre_- Pensaba mientras que su cara se ponía tan roja como un tomate -_Si tan solo supieras lo feliz que me…_-

-Buizel, chorro de agua- Le ordenaba Ash a su pokemon, el ataque dio directo en la cara de la peliazul.

Como era de esperarse la joven coordinadora empezó a corretear al joven campeón y a su anterior pokemon, ellos mejor que nadie sabían que tan agresiva podía ser "Dee Dee" Buizel tenía tanto miedo que se regreso a su pokebola… dejando solo al azabache, la paliza era segura de igual forma este ultimo trato de disculparse.

-¡Espera déjame explicarte, lo que pasa es que estabas muy roja y…!-

-¡Explicarme mangos, de esta no te salvas maldito hijo de ditto!- Exclamo furiosa la peliazul haciendo temblar al azabache era obvio que lo iba a matar, pero por arte de magia...

-¿Ash?- El azabache escucho una voz muy conocida la cual logro identificar fácilmente.

-¿Misty?- Respondió sorprendido Ash y no era para menos la pelinaranja de piel clara y de hermosos ojos color verde había cambiado mucho, su cuerpo se había desarrollado bastante y ahora era más alta, su cabello por alguna extraña razón parecía más claro y ahora estaba suelto llegándole hasta los hombros, en cuanto a su aspecto tenía un traje de baño blanco de una sola pieza con rayitas azules complementándolo con una camisa desabrochada celeste con toques azules, una falda negra y unas sandalias(tiene la misma apariencia que en los juegos de pokemon heart gold y soul silver, solo agréguenle una falda)

-¡Ash me da gusto verte!- Grito feliz la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste la cual corrió hasta llegar con el azabache y abrazarlo fuertemente, Ash como el caballero que es decidió corresponder el abrazo, la verdad es que también se alegraba de verla después de tanto tiempo.

-A mí también me da gusto verte Misty- Respondió con una sonrisa el azabache.

Cabe aclarar que había alguien que no compartía esa misma felicidad.

-_¿Quién es esa cabeza de zanahoria, porque esta abrazando a "mi" Ash?_- Pensaba con una gran rabia la peliazul.

-Ah casi lo olvido, Misty ella es Dawn es una amiga con la que recorrí la región de Sinnoh, ella es una gran coordinadora pokemon-

Ante tal alago Dawn no pudo evitar ponerse roja y sentirse la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Es un placer Misty- Contesto alegremente la peliazul.

-Si como sea- Respondió secamente la zanahoria cosa que molesto a Dawn -Oye Ash felicidades por ganar la liga, siempre supe que lo lograrías- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Misty aunque no fue fácil pero por fin lo logre- El azabache empezó a recordar la difícil batalla que tuvo contra Tobias y sus pokemon legendarios en la final de la liga Sinnoh

-Y dime Ash ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- Pregunto Misty.

-Bueno por ahora me quedare en Kanto, quiero pasar tiempo con mi madre y mis viejos amigos- Comento el azabache.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? hay que ir a tu casa- Dijo Misty mientras abrazaba el brazo derecho de Ash, esto hizo enfurecer a la peliazul quien había permanecido callada.

-Eh… Misty… mi brazo…- Dijo el azabache y debido a eso Misty tuvo que soltar su brazo.

Esto hizo que Dawn riera en voz baja mientras que Misty la miraba con cierto enojo para después mirar al azabache con una carita tierna.

-Perdón Ash… es que… hace rato me tropecé y me lastime el tobillo, es por eso que tome tu brazo para no caerme- Lo decía con voz de víctima.

Dawn la miraba con pena, ella sabía que eso era una mentira demasiado obvia…

_-Por favor ni siquiera el más imbécil creería semejante estupi…-_

_-_Descuida Misty, sujétate bien_-_ Menciono con una sonrisa el azabache.

-_¡Hay Arceus pero que hijo de…!_- Grito mentalmente la peliazul.

Misty estaba que se moría de felicidad, iba recorrer casi todo pueblo Paleta con Ash como si fueran una pareja, mientras que Dawn tenía un tic en el ojo derecho, cosa que Misty noto y a raíz de eso le dirigió una sonrisa sádica a la coordinadora la cual estaba a punto de explotar de ira.

-¡En marcha!- Exclamo Ash entusiasmado mientras que las chicas lo secundaban dirigiéndose así a la casa del azabache.

-_Esa hija de Chucky no me lo va a quitar_- Pensaba Dawn muy decidida.

**Espero que les haya gustado, comenten y puntúen, este fic no pretende ofender a nadie. **


End file.
